


róż nie jest idealny

by enntsu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝bo diamenty są stworzone, by lśnić i tym blaskiem przyciągać do siebie innych, słabszych i gotowych poddać się woli kogoś wspanialszego.❞





	róż nie jest idealny

Klejnoty lubiły plotkować. Z dziwną, być może jedyną dla nich, satysfakcją mówiły publicznie o skazach tych jeszcze gorszych, pozbawionych wszelkich praw i woli, a gdy nikt nie patrzył, dodawały też kilka pogardliwych słów o lepszych od siebie, wyżej postawionych i piękniej niebieskich, żółtych lub białych. Każde ich późniejsze zdanie, nawet te ułożone ze ślicznych i niecodziennych słów, brzmiały już nieszczerze i paskudnie, i wszyscy wiedzieli, że to tylko żałosne przymilanie się albo próba grana tych miłosiernych.

Właśnie dlatego, i może przez odrobinę troski, inne diamenty nie chciały pokazywać jej światu. Lepiej i pewniej się czuły, gdy całe dnie spędzała ukryta za różową zasłonką albo z nimi, niczym ich kolejna, nic nieznacząca perła.

Była diamentem obdartym z godności, pozbawionym własnej armii i kolonii. Pionkiem, którym nikt nawet nie chciał poruszać we właściwy sposób, raczej wszyscy woleli odsuwać ją gdzieś na bok, gdzieś gdzie jest bezpiecznie, ale i boleśnie nudno. I to sprawiało, że gniew narastał każdego dnia, odnajdywał zadziwiająco dużo wolnego miejsca w jej drobnym ciele i zaciskał sznur z obaw i nienawiści na różowej szyi. Wyniszczał i odbierał logiczne myślenie, zamykał w przeklętej klatce z gorszymi.

Aż w końcu nie wytrzymała i uwolniła trochę, nawet nie połowę złości, a jej dłonie zostały skaleczone przez roztrzaskane fragmenty szyby.

— Przeklęta, Żółta — wykrzyczała z całym swym żalem, a ból przyniósł chwilową ulgę.


End file.
